A Magical Fatherhood
by Pricat
Summary: Dudley receives a precious yet magical gift and assumes Tne role of fatner but adventures are about to abound for tnem
1. Chapter 1

It was late night and at his house, a certain stylist was busy working on designs for outfits for Piggy and unaware that something very precious would touch his life hearing knocks on his door making Dudley curious but annoyed getting up from his kitchen table opening the door feeling a magical aura being a magical being himself which Piggy and the others didn't know about.

He saw a basket on his doorstep taking it inside at once seeing what was inside but stunned that somebody would leave an infant on his doorstep bit it looked like him with horns for ears with light blue skin, different coloured eyes but it smiled at him making Dudley surprised but felt good so it wouldn't hurt playing father.

"If Constantine can do it and be a good father, maybe it won't hurt but what do I name you?" he said softly reading the scroll that came with the baby seeing it was female.

The perfect name came to him, as this little one reminded him of a certain princess in the Labyrinth.

"Tnea, my little princess." Dudley said hearing her giggle guessing she liked that name which made Dudley's heart melt at this but feeding her milk knowing this would be Intresting Pkus he could not wait to see Tne others' reactions to him being a father.

He saw it was three in the morning but he didn't care as Tnea was more important to him plus had her in the blanket that was in Tne basket she'd arrived in which had moons and stars on it which made him smirk knowing she would grow up to be special like him.

"Goodnight sweetie, I love you." he whispered seeing her out like a light.

He was deciding to just stay on the couch and sleep there so Thea wouldn't be lonely as it was her first night here.

* * *

Later that day Kermit and Tne others noticed that Dudley wasn't at Tne morning meeting which was weird hoping he was okay because he made Piggy look fabulous for Up Late With Piggy seeing Piggy enter with a smile making them curious, as they followed her to her dressing room hearing singing because it was Dudley.

Tney saw he was holding an infant in his arms which stunned them understanding why he hadn't shown up wondering where his bundle of joy came from making Dudley sigh.

"I-I found her in a basket, on my doorstep so I adopted her since I sense she is very special." he said making them surprised that Dudley had adopted a kid making him sigh but it was okay because they had no clue she was a magical being like him so it was okay but humming a song Jareth had sang that calmed infants since Tnea was upset.

"It's okay sweetie, they don't understand Tbat daddy was once a manny so I am quite capable of raising you." he said rocking her gently as she was calming down going to sleep.

"Dudley, you Ojay?" he heard Piggy ask.

"Yes I'm fine, but the others don't understand that I was a manny back home Pkus I couldn't leave her out there." he said biting his lip.

"It's Ojay, plus I can see you love her but they'll see since if Constantine can raise a brat like Sneaker, you can be a great father." Piggy to,d him.

"Tbanks, as Thea is very sweet." Dudley said putting Tnea in her basket since hHe e didn't have a baby carrier but it was okay.

He would learn how to be a father and a good one at that which made him chuckle as lately he'd been sad but had kept it to himself so Thea made him happy.

* * *

A/N

I couldn't help myself since Dudley would be adorable and good as a father so I just felt like writing this.

One late night, Dudley finds a precious gift in Tne form of an infant goblin and adopts it but names her Thea but it is not easy being a fatner as he thinks.


	2. Nap Time

"Geez, all this came out of you sweetie?" Dudley said to Thea changing her diaper because she'd been grumpy so needed a diaper change so was using his magic to put it in the trash can putting a fresh one on her but she was feeling better which made him happy too.

He was getting used to being a father and had gotten a crib but was seeing Thea happy which was infectious making him smile.

"Aw, you're very sweet honey but things will be okay." Dudley assured her seeing her on his lap.

She was in a moon and stars dress bug she loved it plus Dudley had made it for her but was very happy that Thea loved it hoping that she was okay plus he didn't care if he had missed the morning meeting but Tbea was more important to him, which Piggy understood finding her adorable.

Right now he was packing a diaper bag for going to the studio packing diapers, bottles, chocolate and normal milk among other things that made his little one happy like her blanket and her stuffed dragon that he'd given her.

He was humming softly to himself but saw Thea awake but happy makimg him smile revealing his teeth but was getting her ready for going to the studio.

When he arrived at the studio, he was going to Piggy's dressing room but Piggy was happy seeing them because she knew that Dudley was learning to juggle fatherhood with saw dark rings under his eyes from staying up either designing and taking care of Thea which worried her compared to the others.

"How much sleep have you had, since Thea entered your life?" she asked hearing him yawn.

"Not much but it's fine, because this is what it takes to raise a kid." he replied drifting off into sleep but Piggy carried him to Tne bean bag chair letting him sleep.

"I guess we should let Dadfy sleep, since he loves you and takes care of you." Piggy said seeing her curious at her jewellery box but moreso her dog making Piggy smile putting the onfant on the floor, seeing her crawl over to Tne puppy but playing with it making Piggy smirk taking a photo for Dudley

She hoped that letting him sleep would make him happier because he had seemed grumpy from lack of sleep hearing him smore making Tnea giggle because it was funny

* * *

"Wow, Tbea looks like Dudley but maybe they're related without knowing." Scooter said seeing Piggy holding the infant goblin asleep I her arms because Dudley needed an nap so she was watching Thea for a bit plus it was sweet.

"You have a point but Dudley is so very good with her, since he was playing with her after fitting me into an outfit." Piggy said making them underdtand but the Electric Mayhem were practising pretty loud making Thea whimper but cry making Kermit underdtand.

"Guts, Thea was asleep but your pkaying woke her up and Dudley might not be happy-" he said seeing said stylist there picking Thea up gently yawning.

"I sensed that my little one needed me, and that somebody interrupted her sleep!" Dudley snapped making Kermit gulp knowing Dudley was just tired and Tnea's nap had been distrubed plus the purple rings under the stylist'so eyes made sense because he was raising a child.

"Let me go talk to him, okay?" Piggy said going to her dressing room hearing Dudley sing in goblin which was soothing him and Thea into sleep which was good kissing his blue skinned head.

* * *

A/N

Here's more of the story and hope people are enjoying, plus Dudley is an adorable father to little Thea but it is very cute.

Listening to What I a Gotta Do by Mary J Blige is helping since it's a song about a father taking care of his kids which fits with this story


	3. First Word and Dog Food

Later that evening Dudley was reading to Thea fairytales which she was loving unaware that Kermit was listening because it was like when Robin was a tadpole in a goldfish bowl knowing Dudley didn't trust him because he liked Piggy plus she had kissed him when he'd been sleeping had made him happy.

"Dada!" Thea said to him stunning Dudley because she'd just said her first word which made him very happy cuddling her saying she was growing up feeling years sting his eyes seeing Piggy enter.

"Somebody said her first word, and it was me!" Dudley said making her smirk because Dudley was very close with Thea despite him being a father for a few days.

"Dada!" Thea said pointing to Dudley making Piggy smile at her.

"Aw that's right sweetie, and very smart." she said seeing Tnea play with Foo-Foo since Dudley was making Piggy look pretty.

"Doggie, dada!" Thea said making Dudley chuckle which surprised Piggy knowing Thea was helping him out.

"I see you sweetie, since I have to make Aunt Piggy look pretty for national TV." Dudley told her seeing her giggle.

"Piggy!" Thea said making them chuckle as it was cute and Thea was beginning to talk and now she just needed to walk but maybe her taking her time was a good thing but was done seeing Thea copying Foo-Foo even eating out of Tne dog bowl!

"Swertie, peopke, goblins and sweet little ones don't eat dog food as that's not good for people, but I hope you're not going to be sick." Dudley said to her getting her milk which was helping wash the taste away.

"It's okay Dud, I guess she was curious." Piggy said making him nod seeing it was time for Up Late with Piggy.

* * *

That early morning, Dudley was tending to a sick Thea who had thrown up but he felt bad for her because he knew it was from Tne dog food she had eaten but was cleaning her up getting her ginger ale to help settle her sore tummy humming to her which was soothing her but knew he wasn't getting much sleep tonight so it was okay.

"Aww, it'll be okay sweetie but that's why we don't eat dog food." he told her rocking her gently seeing her sleepy knowing the others would understand if he was not there later yawning making Thea smile.

Later that day, Tne others noticed he and Thea were taking an nap together in Piggy's dressing room on the bean bag chair making Piggy sigh but feel bad.

"Thea was sick last night, because she ate some dog food so cut him some slack." Piggy said to Tnem.

* * *

A/N

Here's more of Tne cuteness, as I love writing this plus both Dudley and Thea are very adorable

In this one, it's early evening but Thea says her first word which surprises Dudley making him very emotional


End file.
